Halstead's Secret
by anotherlifeontheinternet
Summary: Jay Halstead has been hiding an unusual secret from his colleagues since the day he stepped into Intelligence. But, what happens when this secret is found by his best friend and partner Erin Lindsay? Will it change their relationship for the better or ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! For those of you who are reading my two other stories I promise I am working on them (just having a little bit of writers block). For now though, I have started this story which I have actually already written a lot of, so expect frequent updates! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!**

As the Intelligence Squad wrapped up one of their biggest cases of the month, Erin Lindsay sat amongst her colleagues as they all filed their paperwork. She looked up at her partner who was filling out the last of his paperwork, as he looked up at the clock for the thousandth time that day. Jay hadn't taken his eyes off the time all day. He looked worried throughout their several busts into warehouses and drives around the city. Erin decided not to pry at his thoughts and just let the day go on without saying anything.

"Well, I am out of here", Jay announced as he stood from his desk and grabbed his coat.

"Oh, come on Halstead, it's a tradition that we all go to Molly's after a huge case. Just one drink", Antonio pleaded with one of his closest friends.

"Nah, not tonight. I am pretty wiped after everything. I will see you guys tomorrow", Jay said as he turned to leave.

"What's up with your partner, Lindsay", Antonio asked as soon as he knew that Jay had left.

Erin just kinda shrugged her shoulders as she closed the last of her files and stood to grab her coat.

"Wait, don't tell us your bailing out too", Ruzek said as she began to leave.

She laughed as she looked back at the people she spent every day with, "Nope, just getting a head start"

_xxx_

Erin set down her beer as one of her closest friends in the district continued to chat her ear off.

"Earth to Erin? What is with you tonight", Kim asked as she took a sip of her beer and set it down next to Erin's.

"Nothing, it's just been a long day", Erin said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh come on somethings bothering you", Kim said trying to pry something out of her friend.

Erin just shook her head and took another look over at her colleagues who sat not too far away from her all laughing at a joke that Rusek probably said.

"Where's Jay", Kim finally asked.

Erin looked back over at her friend and felt the heat come to her cheeks. Kim could read her like an open book.

"Ah, so that is what's going on with you", Kim said as she faced her chair towards her friend.

"He left earlier than usual today. All day he was looking at the clock as if he had somewhere to be. I am just really worried about him", Erin finally explained.

"Maybe he had somewhere to be", Kim stated.

"I just hope that he isn't getting into any trouble. You know with all that stuff with Lonnie, it really pisses him off", Erin continued.

"Just admit it. You care about him, more than a partner does", Kim said raising her eyebrows.

Erin just shook her head as she took another sip of her beer, "I never said that", she stated blandly.

"I wish you would quit denying it. I know you see the way he looks at you", Kim said trying to pry some type of other emotion from her.

"Very funny, Kim. On that note I think I am going to head home", Erin said as she stood from her place to grab her leather jacket.

"See ya", Kim called out just as Erin left the bar.

The autumn breeze greeted Erin as she stepped out of the bar and walked towards her car. She began to think that maybe Kim was right about her and Jay. But, she couldn't be right they were partners and friends. More importantly partners. She couldn't interfere with that for a petty relationship.

As soon as she reached her car, she quickly started the engine and was on the almost empty streets of Chicago. Looking at the clock she saw that it was just a couple minutes after nine.

"_Oh, come on Erin it's just a check-up. You want to make sure that he's okay. You saw how worried he was", _a voice in her head silently said.

"_No, you can not go there. You just said that you were partners. You can't ruin that", _another voice said.

Now she truly felt like she was going crazy. She still felt like she was going crazy when she drove past her building and up to Jay's.

_xxx_

She had never been to his place before, another reason why this all felt so wrong. He was always at hers, bringing coffee, watching some game, or just kinda being there. The only reason why she knew where his apartment was, was just in case anything bad happened. He always teased that if he got shot, she had to go through his stuff to make sure no embarrassing pictures were leaked.

Erin smiled at the memory, as she approached his door. For awhile she just looked at it, too scared to knock and too worried to walk away.

"_Come on Erin, two knocks. That's all it takes", _the voice in her head said again as she lifted her hand and knocked on the door promptly.

She heard a little commotion from inside the apartment as she stood waiting for the door to open. She immediately began to worry that she interrupted something, that maybe he was sick and that's why he just wanted to get home.

Just as she was thinking of all these things the door slowly opened at in the frame appeared a little girl with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had pajamas on and just as Erin began to apologize, because she must have the wrong apartment, the little girl spoke up.

"Daddy", she called out not removing her eyes from Erin's. Erin heard another pair of foot steps come from inside of the apartment and soon enough her eyes came in contact with the blue ones that made her feel weak at the knees. She had the right apartment. It was Jay who stood in front of her. This must be his daughter.

**A/N: Oh a little cliffhanger I have given to you?! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so glad everyone is liking this story so far! You're reviews make me smile when I am stuck at school! So, this is my next installment to rescue you from the cliff I left you hanging on yesterday. Enjoy reading and please leave a review because I love to know what you guys think!**

"Maggie, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I will be right there", Jay said as he ruffled the little girls hair causing her to smile as she ran away into the apartment.

He looked up at Erin and for the first time since they became partners, she looked speech less, "I can explain", he stated.

"She's your daughter", Erin asked quietly. Jay just nodded as Erin ran a hand through her hair.

"How come you never told me", she asked a little louder than the first question. "I mean we have been partners for months and you didn't even think to mention the fact that you have a daughter. What would happen if you got shot and I had no clue that she even existed", Erin continued as she began to turn away from his door.

All of a sudden she felt a hand reach out and grab hers. Erin turned around and saw Jay standing there, his hand holding on to hers. "Please let me explain", he pleaded with her.

Erin just looked into his eyes, without letting go of his hand, and sighed. "Fine, but a beer better come with this explanation", she said giving him a small smile.

Jay kindly returned her smile as he let go of her hand and watched as she walked into his apartment. When they entered the apartment, Jay's daughter was sitting on the couch with the light of the television reflecting on her face.

"Maggie this is Erin, my partner from work", Jay said as they walked towards the couch.

Maggie looked over at Erin and a small smile appeared on her face, "Daddy talks about you alot. He is right, you are very pret..", she began to say until Jay scooped her up and began to tickle her. Erin smiled as she watched her partner show a side she had never seen before.

"It's time for bed, you little secret spiller", Jay said as he carried Maggie into her bedroom.

"Good night Erin", Maggie called out as she looked over at Erin from Jay's shoulder.

"Night Maggie. It was nice meeting you", Erin said as she watched them disappear into a room. Erin smiled as she began to explore her partners apartment. There were little pictures of him and Maggie on the coffee table and some of her messy artwork hanging on the fridge.

"Wanna beer", Jay suddenly asked as he came back into the living room. "Sure", she answered as she watched him open the fridge and grab two for the both of them. Erin sat down on the couch just as Jay handed her the beer and sat across from her.

"So, I owe you two things. One an apology and two an explanation", Jay stated simply.

"And I am very excited to hear both of this things", Erin said watching a smile come across her partners face.

"Maggie has been with me since she was about one. Her mother dropped her off literally at my doorstep after she heard I got back from Afghanistan. My parents helped me take care of her while I was in the academy and they still help me now, but it's really hard. I mean it's just me and her", he began to explain.

"And her mother? Where is she", Erin asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"She left a note with Maggie, but I haven't heard from her since. I honestly have no interest in hearing from her. I mean she abandoned my child, Erin. Just left her in my hallway like she was a bag of groceries", Jay said as she watched him clench his empty fist with anger.

"How old is she", she quickly asked changing the subject to something less infuriating. "She will be five in a couple of months", he answered giving her a little smile. "I left early today because her nanny had to leave for an appointment, so I had to get home obviously", he continued.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. It's just she's so little and I want to protect her from everything. I am actually worried she is going to get super attached to you. She kinda reminds me of you", Jay stated causing Erin to smile at his comment.

"And why do you think you're daughter is so much like me", she asked curiously.

"She thinks she's invincible and she likes to act pretty bad ass for a four year old", Jay said leaving out the other parts that reminded his daughter of her. Like the fact that she could be her mother with their matching brown eyes.

Erin finally let out a laugh for the first time that night. Jay knew how to make her laugh.

"So, Voight does know about Maggie right? Because if he doesn't I think he might go crazy", she asked knowing that if Hank didn't know Jay would never hear the end of it.

"Yes, he knows. But, no one else in the unit does. I just don't really know how or if I will ever tell them", Jay contemplated.

"You have to tell them, Jay. They are practically family", Erin pleaded with her partner.

"I will bring her by the district one day and introduce her to everyone", Jay said watching as a smile appeared on Erin's face.

"Good", she simply answered as she looked down at her watch. "I should probably get going", she said rising from the couch. Jay nodded as he watched her stand and put her now empty beer bottle on the counter.

"You are right. I should have told you when we became partners", Jay said as he stood and followed her to the door.

"Well, I think I can forgive you", Erin stated. "You just won't get to drive anytime soon", she said giving him a small smile.

Jay laughed as he opened up the door for her, "I will see you tomorrow", she said as she took the step out. "But Halstead, please tell me that you will bring her soon, like this week soon", Erin pleaded with her partner.

"I will see what I can do. And I should probably talk to Voight first to make sure that it's okay", Jay said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I will hold you to that", she said as she poked his shoulder playfully before she walked down the hallway.

"See you tomorrow", she yelled as she walked down the stairs. Jay laughed silently to himself as his partner walked away. She was one of the best people he had ever met and telling her about Maggie was one of the best decisions he had ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! This next chapter is a little on the long side, but I wanted to add a little bit of crime into this story and of course the wonderful Maggie Halstead had to be in it as well! Happy reading :)**

"So, what do we know", Erin asked as she sat on the edge of her partners desk with an open file on her lap.

"Victim is around twenty years old. Contusion to the head along with a slit across the throat. Looks like a revenge killing, if you ask me", Jay announced from his desk looking up at Erin as he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Our person of interest is a guy named Jackson. Stays pretty much under the radar. Has no record", Antonio added.

"So, why is he our person of interest", Voight asked skeptically.

"Owns the warehouse, so he probably handles majority of what is shipped in and out of there", Adam added to the conversation.

"And he's not in the cage right now because..", Voight asked yet again.

"Skipped town", Jay said as he stood up from his seat to tape a picture of their suspect and the footage from the airport Jin had gotten them.

"So, this case is going cold fast", Olinsky observed from his desk.

"Well, let's not give up now. We keep an eye on this Jackson guy while taking statements from other witnesses. Halstead and Lindsay, you think you can handle that", Voight asked facing two of his best detectives.

Erin looked down at her partner and then back up at her boss, "Yep we got it", she said jumping off Jay's desk as he also stood and grabbed his jacket.

"So, when are you going to bring my niece around here", Erin asked as they walked down the stairs.

"You're niece", Jay questioned a tad confused.

"Okay, my partner's child. Come on Jay I want to be one of those cool relatives that does fun stuff", Erin pleaded with her partner.

Jay laughed at her plans to become Maggie's new best friend. "Who know's maybe she will be coming here sooner than you think", he stated just as they were coming out of the district and watched as a smile came to her face.

_xxx_

Erin pulled up to the warehouse where bright yellow tape still guarded the area by the warehouse. There were already several cars there, probably other detectives inspecting the body and getting ready to take it to the morgue. Both Erin and Jay exited the car and made their way around the crime scene to talk to some witnesses they had been holding onto.

"Thank you for waiting", Erin stated politely as she approached the man who sat on a bench on the outside of the warehouse.

"It's fine, it's not like I have a job to get to", the man stated blandly.

Erin just gave him a nod of the head, not quite sure what to say to the solemn man. "You worked for Mr. Jackson", she asked instead of comforting him.

"Yeah, he fired a bunch of us back a couple months and only kept about ten men. I am not going to lie to you, but he was a strange guy. Doesn't surprise me his name would be connected to something this", the man said.

"What makes you say that", Erin asked slowly prying more information from the disheveled man.

"The victim was a woman correct", the man asked and in return Erin gave him a simple nod. "Jackson was a womanizer. Along with the ten men he kept on staff he hired a couple women. Just to you know keep things exciting I guess", he continued.

Erin quickly jotted the information down as he was getting it on her small notepad. "Did you know the victim", she asked the next general question she asked almost everyone.

The man just shook his head, "Like I said I had nothing to with whatever he had going on in the warehouse now. Is that all", he asked as he stood from his seat.

"Yes, thank you", Erin barely got out as he began to walk away and Jay began to approach her.

"The Crime Scene detectives aren't expecting to find a lot of DNA, but they are trying their best", Jay reported back to his partner as he stood in front of her.

Erin sighed as she looked over in time to see the coroner load the victim's body in the van, "Like, Olinsky would say this case is going cold fast", she stated quietly.

_xxx_

The drive back to the district was full of different scenarios of how Jackson could have done it without getting caught or leaving traces of DNA. In the end they agreed on the fact that he was a sneaky son of a bitch.

Upon entering the district Jay had said something to Erin causing her to laugh, like he usually did, and just as they got through the double doors they both heard a little girl's voice ring out.

"Daddy", she almost yelled as the dirty blonde game running right towards Jay and Erin.

Erin looked over at her partner who had a sly smile on his face which she equally matched as Maggie managed to almost wrap her arms around both of them.

"Hi Daddy. Hi Erin", she said looking up at them.

"Hey sweet girl", Jay said as he bent down to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you for bringing her here", he continued bringing his attention to the woman sitting on the bench Maggie had just jumped off of.

"Anytime. I will see you next week", the middle aged woman said as she stood from the bench and began to walk away.

"That's my nanny", Maggie said proudly in Erin's direction watching her lips curl up in a smile.

"Look's like you have some explaining to do, Halstead", Trudy Platt's voice rang out from the sergeant's desk.

"Maggie this is Sergeant Platt. Platt this is my daughter Maggie", Jay said as he faced Platt.

A rare smile formed on Platt's lips, not creepy just rare, "It's nice to meet you Maggie", she said looking over at the little girl.

Without saying anything, Maggie tugged on Erin's hand causing her to bend down as the little girl began to whisper something to her father's partner.

"Daddy said that Platt's a witch", she whispered quietly into Erin's ear. Erin let a raspy laugh out causing the little girl to smile towards the gate.

"Maggie, I have a feeling we are going to be great friends", she said as she scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

Jay watched as his partner laughed with his daughter. They were perfect for each other.

"See ya later, Platt", Jay said to the older woman as he walked away to follow them towards the Intelligence Unit.

"So, do I get to meet everyone", Maggie asked looking up at Erin her brown eyes growing bigger as different thoughts ran through her head.

"Yup, don't worry they are all very nice", Erin reassured the little girl watching her take the steps up to the main unit almost two at a time.

Just as the reached the top of the steps, Erin stopped and looked towards Jay as he caught up with them. "You talked to Voight about this", she asked.

Jay nodded his head, "He said it was perfectly fine and was actually glad that you showed up at my apartment that night. I think that's the only time I will ever see him happy that we are hanging out", he explained causing her to laugh.

As they entered the unit, everyone was sitting there. Antonio and Ruzek were sitting in the middle chatting away about God knows what, while Alvin and Voight sat at a desk discussing something that looked important. All of a sudden, Erin felt a clammy hand grab onto her own in desperation. When she looked down to see who it was, she couldn't help but smile to see Maggie's little hand grasping onto her own.

"Anything", Voight asked without looking up as he heard the two detectives come up the stairs.

"Just a lazy worker with a grudge, but he had an alibi", Erin said as she lead Maggie over to her desk and set her on her lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Immediately Adam and Antonio looked over in her direction from their seats in the middle of the unit, quite surprised at the sight of a little girl in the unit.

"And so you decided that you should stop and pick up a kid on the way", Adam asked sarcastically referring to Maggie. At this point the attention was brought to Maggie and both Olinsky and Voight raised their heads to also take in the scene going on in the unit.

"Guys, this is Maggie. She's my daughter", Jay spoke up from where he stood in front of Adam and Antonio.

Voight immediately stood up and smiled at the little girl who sat on Erin's lap, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Maggie. I am glad you're dad decided to bring you around", he said.

"Me too", she said quietly looking up at Hank before he turned to walk into his office.

"Wait, Erin and Voight knew, but we didn't. Halstead, I am hurt. I thought we were friends", Adam said as he pretended to almost get stabbed in the heart.

"Who's that", Maggie whispered in Erin's ear as Jay talked to the rest of the unit.

"That's Adam and Antonio. And that over there is Alvin", she answered pointing to each of the guy's in the unit.

"Are there any more girls", Maggie asked as she leaned back in Erin's lap allowing her to run her fingers gently through her long dirty blonde curls.

"Nope, just me", Erin answered an almost sad smile coming over her face. She knew that if Jules were still here she would have loved seeing the small replica of Jay exploring the district.

"Good cause I like you Erin", Maggie said turning her head to give her a big smile.

Erin kindly returned her smile as Maggie laid her head back on Erin's chest, "I like you too Maggie", she stated.

"Halstead with a kid. I never thought I would live to see the day", Alvin said patting Jay on the shoulder.

Jay gave the older detective a smug smile as he turned to his other colleagues. "Don't tell us you're married to", Adam teased.

"Nope. Just me and Maggie", Jay answered.

"Good. Now I should probably go and introduce myself", Adam said with a goofy grin on his face as he and Alvin walked towards Erin's desk.

"What happened to her mother", Antonio now questioned looking over at one of his closest friends.

"Dropped her off at my door a few months after I got back from my tour in Afghanistan. Haven't heard from her since", Jay answered.

"So, I have to ask this, when you were..you know..seeing my sister, did she know about Maggie", Antonio asked the question being on his mind the second he saw the little girl.

"Yeah she knew. They never met. I hate to say it, but I keep her kinda sheltered with all the bad stuff that we see", Jay stated simply.

"Trust me, I understand", Antonio said giving his friend a small smile. "So, how did she meet Erin before any of us", he asked.

"Erin came by and Maggie is really into answering the door right now, so that was about it. Kind of a happy accident", Jay explained as he took a look over at Erin's desk where she was braiding Maggie's hair while Maggie doodled on some sticky note she had on her desk.

"Well, I wouldn't be getting any ideas. You know Voight would be pissed", Antonio explained as he took Jay out of his gaze.

"Trust me I know", he said just as Voight was coming out of his office.

"I just got off the phone with the patrol at the airport. Jackson's flight will land Monday afternoon", Hank announced to his detectives.

"Probably thought that if he gets out of town for a few days the heat will wear off", Erin stated from her desk.

"What he doesn't know is that we've got eyes everywhere. Everyone takes the weekend off and I will expect you guys back here bright and early for some planning", Voight finished before re-entering his office.

Erin sighed as she reached over to lift Maggie off of her lap, "Alright Maggie, that's about all for me. I will see you soon okay", she said as she stood to put her jacket on.

"Erin! Don't leave yet", the little girl begged holding onto Erin's hand. "Can you come over to my house and eat pizza", she whispered in Erin's ear as she brought her down to her level.

"I don't know you will have to ask your daddy", Erin asked pointing towards Jay who was looking right over at them.

"Daddy, can Erin come over for dinner", she pleaded with her father.

Jay looked up over at Erin and raised an eyebrow in her direction which she kindly returned with a head nod. "If she wants to come, she can come", he stated to his hyper four year old.

"Erin, you can come! You can come", Maggie almost yelled running towards Erin.

"Okay, why don't I get something sweet for us to have and then I will come over", she stated watching Maggie give her a big smile.

"Okay", the little girl said before wrapping her arms around Erin's legs.

Erin laughed as Maggie released her grip, "I'll see you soon", she said.

"Bye guys", she said before walking down the stairs that led out of the district.

Each one of the guys said their goodbyes and Erin quickly gave a little wink to Jay before leaving the main offices. Antonio looked over to see Jay with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey", Antonio said throwing a piece of paper at him to get his attention. "No ideas", he continued.

"No, none at all", Jay said trying to hide the fact that he was lying as Maggie now trotted over to him and sat on his lap. He had so many ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you all for your awesome reviews! In case anyone was wondering last chapter and this chapter take place about a week from when Erin met Maggie. I forgot to specify on that last chapter so in case anyone was wondering there is your answer. Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review so I know what you guys think! **

Jay ordered a couple pizzas for the three of them to eat that night and while they waited, he watched Maggie practically bounce off the walls waiting for Erin to arrive.

"Is she here yet", Maggie asked for the tenth time.

"Maggie, for the last time, when the pizza comes Erin will be right behind it", Jay said trying to calm down his little girl.

Thirty minutes later the pizza came and still no Erin, which meant a very upset Maggie.

"She's never going to come", Maggie muttered into a pillow on the couch.

Jay let out a little laugh as he rubbed her back trying to get her cheer up, "She is coming sweetie, don't worry", he said.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Maggie immediately jumped from her father's arms and ran towards the door just to pull it right open.

"Erin", Maggie practically yelled as she wrapped her in a embrace.

"Hey Mags", Erin said as she began to walk through the door holding up some grocery bags above her head.

Jay smiled as he stood and helped her into the kitchen, "What do you have in these bags of yours, Lindsay", he said setting them on the counter.

"Ice cream for everyone and beer for us", Erin said as she gave Jay a little wink.

"Yeah! Ice cream", Maggie said jumping up and down as she stood in between the two adults.

"But, first pizza", Jay said as he opened a box of pizza and pulled out a piece of cheese for Maggie to put on her plate.

Erin smiled as Maggie trotted over to the counter and sat at one of the stools where she began to eat her meal. "And for us, I got your favorite", Jay said opening the next pizza box to reveal one with all of Erin's favorite toppings.

"You're the best", she said punching his arm playfully as she grabbed a slice and a beer from the pack she brought before sitting down next to Maggie.

Maggie proceeded to tell them about what she did at school today and anything else that came to her mind. If someone had been looking into the apartment and saw the sweet scene going on between the three they would probably think they were a family enjoying a regular friday night.

After Maggie had finished her pizza and about three scoops of ice cream later, she gently laid her head on Erin's lap sleepily.

"Maggie, maybe it's time you go to sleep", Jay said gently watching his daughter's eyelids become heavy.

"Can Erin tuck me in", she asked through a yawn.

"Sure, sweetie", Erin answered before Jay could even say anything.

"Night, Daddy", Maggie managed to say as Erin picked her up gently and set her on her hip.

"Night, Mags", Jay said watching them disappear into Maggie's room.

Erin smiled as she entered the small room which was painted pink and scattered all over the floor were some of her toys. She gently laid Maggie in the bed and pulled over the comforter, watching as her eyelids became heavy.

"Erin", Maggie's small voice called out before she could exit the room.

"Yeah, sweetie", Erin answered walking towards her.

"Are you my mommy", the little girl asked hopefully.

Erin could almost feel her heart breaking at the hope in Maggie's voice. At first she was a little surprised how quickly Maggie warmed up to her, but now she understood. Maggie was looking for a mother and she thought Erin was it. Erin walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge beside her.

"No, Maggie. I'm not", she answered running a gentle hand through her hair.

"I wish you were", Maggie said looking up at her.

"I wish I was too", Erin answered gently.

"Everyone else at school has mommy's except for me", she continued pouting her lip.

"But you have a daddy and your grandparents and I will be around as much as I can", Erin answered watching Maggie's lips curl into a smile

"So, you can be my pretend mommy then", she asked hopefully.

"Sure, Maggie. I will be your pretend mommy. Now you have to go to sleep before you're daddy catches you awake and then I will never be able to come back", Erin said leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Night Mommy Erin", Maggie said softly as she rolled over and fell asleep.

Erin smiled at the nickname she had created, "Night, Maggie", she said in return before shutting of the light.

"So, if she get's to call you 'mommy' does that mean I can use you as my fake wife at all the school conferences", Jay asked as she walked out of the hall and into the living room.

"Well, I did use you as my fake fiance so I think I owe you", Erin said through a laugh as she grabbed the carton of ice cream and two spoons off the counter.

Jay smiled as she sat down next to him on the couch and opened the carton, "You've never talked to her about her mother did you", she asked taking a scoop of the ice cream. "Because she just asked if I was her mother", she continued.

"She never asked. Like I said it's always been me and her. Maybe it's because of you being around", he answered.

"Well, I don't mind being her pretend mom, as long as I get to help her with her hair from now on", Erin replied.

"Hey, I am trying my best and hair is not my speciality", Jay said as Erin laughed taking a scoop of ice cream.

"Oh, and I also get to help her with her wedding", she said watching Jay practically choke on his ice cream.

As Jay caught his breath he turned to Erin who had a goofy smile on her face, "Hey, I don't want her growing up too fast", he said as she laughed.

"Fine, then I get to help her with everything girl. Boys, clothes, and everything in between", Erin stated watching a smile come over his face.

"You did do a good job, I will give you that", she continued as she put her spoon on the table and leaned her head against his shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

At first it startled Jay, but he then relaxed into the new position she had settled herself into. "I did do a good job didn't I", he said looking down at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I can easily take that back, Halstead", Erin said slapping his shoulder as she let out a yawn.

"Well, you wouldn't cause you know I am right", Jay responded as he laid his arm over her shoulder watching as she relaxed into the embrace and yawned once again.

"Don't push it", she protested as her eyes slowly began to close.

Just as Jay was getting ready to say something in return, he felt Erin's head drop to his chest and hear her begin to lightly snore. Jay laughed as he looked down at her sleeping form, "God, I really could get used to this", he whispered to himself as his eyelids became heavy and sleep took over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I am so sorry about the lack of updates, but trust me I am going to get better. This chapter is kind of on the long side, but I think you guys deserve it because I have made you wait. So, enjoy and please review :) **

"Daddy! Erin! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up", Maggie yelled the next morning as she jumped up and down on the couch.

Both adults woke up just in time for Maggie to jump on top of them and explode into laughter. "Come on you have to get up", she said through laughs.

Jay looked down at Erin who was looking right back up at him with a smile on her face, "Daddy, you promised we would go to the park today", Maggie continued as she laid on top of Erin.

"Well, then go get dressed and we will get dressed", Jay said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Maggie smiled and jumped off of Erin and ran into her room to get dressed. Jay looked down at Erin again and watched her yawn. He quickly noticed that they were both laying on the couch, her head still against his chest.

"You know you could've woke me up", Erin stated taking Jay out of his thoughts.

"No, it's fine. I fell asleep right after you", he answered reassuringly as she began to sit up.

Erin laughed as she looked over at his shirt, "Oh my god", she said through laughs.

"What", Jay said looking down at his shirt to see little drool marks all over his chest. Looking back up at Erin whose face was bright red as she laughed.

"Oops", she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, you owe me a new shirt", he said giving her a smile.

"Mommy Erin, can you braid my hair like you did yesterday", Maggie interrupted as she ran in all dressed and a rubber band in her hand.

Jay smiled as Erin took the rubber band from Maggie's hand and set her on her lap, "Are you coming to the park with us", she asked hopefully as Erin began to french braid her hair.

"I have to go home and change my clothes", Erin replied turning towards Jay to make sure it was okay. Jay nodded, telling her silently that it was okay for her to tag along. He was much happier when she was around.

"Yeah! I want to see your house, Erin", Maggie said just as Erin finished the braid.

Erin laughed as Maggie went to go grab her shoes out of the corner of the living room and sitting down on the carpet to tie them.

"Well, I will go get dressed then", Jay said standing up from the couch before entering his room.

Maggie quickly tied her shoes and then plopped down in Jay's spot next to Erin, scooting into her side. Erin quickly wrapped her arms around the small girl as she planted a kiss on the top of her head causing her to giggle. The more she spent time with her, the more Erin began to love her as she was her on.

"Mommy Erin, are you in love with my daddy", Maggie asked suddenly, taking Erin away from her thoughts.

"What? No, well, you're daddy is my best friend", Erin answered still kind of startled at the question.

"My daddy needs a beautiful princess like in all the stories he reads to me and I think you would be perfect", Maggie explained looking up at the woman she had practically deemed her mother.

Before Erin could say anything else, Jay, thankfully, came out of his room, dressed and ready to go. "You guy's ready", he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah", Maggie said as she jumped from the couch, managing to pull Erin up with her.

Jay smiled at Erin who looked a little startled, "You okay", he asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Erin gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah", she answered as Maggie grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

_xxx_

"Higher! Higher", Maggie squealed as both Jay and Erin pushed her on the swing in the park.

Erin laughed at the little girl's amusement as she pushed on Maggie's feet while Jay pushed her back to make her go higher. Erin couldn't get over Maggie's bright smile as she had the time of her life.

"Daddy! Erin! Look! I can touch the clouds", Maggie exclaimed as she stuck her hands up in the air.

"Almost baby", Jay answered as he looked up at his daughter and then across at Erin who had a smile on her face. Jay watched as she looked over at him, that same smile on her face, her brown eyes lit up with joy. These were the moments when he fell more and more in love with her, the moments when she looked so happy that nothing could change it.

"Too High", Maggie suddenly squealed taking Jay out of his trance to stop his daughter from swinging.

"You sure were going high there, Mags", Erin stated as the little girl came towards her, lifting her arms up so Erin could pick her up.

"I felt like I was a bird. Way, way, way up in the clouds", she explained once again trying to reach the sky.

Jay watched as Erin held onto his daughter tightly as the two chatted away, until Maggie turned towards Jay and gasped, "Daddy! Look! It's Mimi and Papa", she practically yelled jumping from Erin's arms and running past Jay.

Jay turned around and saw his parents approaching them in the park, just to be stopped by Maggie running towards them as fast as she could.

"I am guessing those are your parents", Erin asked as she now stood next to him.

"Yeah. Come on, you should meet them", Jay answered as he placed his hand on the small of her back. At first it startled Erin, but when she looked towards him she saw a smile on his face and was immediately calmed.

"Hey Mom. Dad", Jay greeted friendly as they walked towards the older couple.

"Jay", the older woman said as she wrapped her son in a hug. Erin watched as Jay's mother peered around her son's shoulder and looked over at her. "Jay, I didn't know you have a girlfriend", she stated smiling over at Erin.

Before Jay could say anything, his mother made her way over to Erin and gave her a hug as well. He looked over at Erin who was smiling and he quickly mouthed to her 'I'm sorry" which she politely returned with a shake of the head.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Halstead. I'm Erin", she said as the woman released her from the hug.

"Oh please honey call me Marie", Jay's mother said giving Erin a warm smile.

"And you can call me Frank", Jay's father spoke up as he set his granddaughter down and watched as she ran over to the woman who was supposedly his son's girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you both", Erin said in return as Maggie trotted over to her and lifted her arms to pick her up again.

"Erin, can we get frozen lemonade", Maggie begged giving Erin her best puppy dog eyes.

Erin laughed as Maggie continued to repeat 'please' and pout her lip, "Sure, sweetie", she said in reply setting Maggie back down as she grabbed her hand leading her to one of the vendors in the park. Before she got too far away she looked over at Jay and gave him a friendly smile which he kindly returned.

"She's very pretty, Jay", Marie cooed watching her son smile.

"And it looks like she is really good with Maggie", Frank added to the conversation.

Jay's smile just grew bigger as his parents comments grew more distant in his mind and he focused on Erin with Maggie. "Yeah, she really is amazing", Jay whispered to himself.

_xxx_

The five spend the rest of the day together and after an afternoon at the park, Jay's parents came back to his place and his mother quickly insisted on make dinner.

"Did Jay ever tell you the story about his first fight", Marie asked turning to Erin as the pair washed the dishes from tonight's dinner.

Erin laughed as she shook her head, indicating for Jay's mother to continue, "I had dropped him off at his middle school and then half an hour later I get a call saying that he got in a fight. Long story short I pick him up and he's beat up to a pulp", his mother continued to explain just as Jay was coming from behind.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. You forgot to add that this girl had almost thirty pounds on me", Jay explained trying to defend his seventh grade self.

"It was a girl", Erin asked shocked.

"Well, first it was a kid my age and then his older sister came along", Jay trailed off as he leaned against the counter next to Erin.

Erin just continued to laugh, "What", Jay asked giving his partner a look.

"I just can't believe you of all people got beat up by a girl", she answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Jay was a scrawny little thing. That girl gave him two black eyes and almost broke his nose", Frank Halstead spoke up from the table where he and Maggie sat.

Erin was really laughing now as she watched Jay's cheeks grow red. "Ah, come on Jay you were a cute little kid", Marie encouraged her son.

Jay smiled at his mother and then turned towards Erin who had a huge smile on her face as she finished her laughing. That was the other trait Jay fell for in his partner, her laughter.

"Well, I should really be going. I need to check up on my apartment and get ready for work on Monday", Erin said as she pushed herself of the counter.

"I will walk you out", Jay replied as he stood next to her as well.

"Erin, I don't want you to leave", Maggie pleaded as she ran towards Erin and wrapped her small arms around her legs.

"Don't worry, Mags. I will see you soon", Erin said as she leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"It was nice meeting both of you and thank you for dinner, it was delicious", she continued looking at Jay's parents who politely smiled back.

"I am glad we got to meet you, it is very rare my son brings a girl around", Marie stated as she watched her son roll his eyes.

"Okay, Mom", Jay said as he began to lead Erin out of his apartment.

"It was nice meeting you", Erin called out just as she followed Jay out the door.

"Bye Erin", she heard Maggie call out just as they got out to the hall.

"Their really sweet, Jay", Erin said as she turned to face her partner who was leaning up against his door.

"They share a little too much, but yeah I think they are keepers", Jay said as he looked over at Erin.

"Thanks for playing along with that whole girlfriend thing", he continued watching Erin smile.

"Like I said I owe you one after the reunion. Thanks for letting me tag along today. I really had a lot of fun", Erin said getting a smug smile out of her partner.

"Well, Maggie loves when you are around and I like it too", he stated taking a step of the wall closer to his partner.

Erin watched as he stood almost as close to her as they were the night of the reunion. She saw his eyes shift down to her lips and then back up to make contact with her eyes. She knew that they had grown closer these last couple days and she also knew that he was going to kiss her.

"Do you now", she said taking herself out of her thoughts watching as a smug smile came over his face.

Jay looked at her one more time, as if to make sure it was okay that what he was about to do wouldn't freak her out. Maybe it would freak her out in the end, but he had to take his chances. He gave her a small smile before putting his hands on either side of her face and waited for her to back away.

But, Erin didn't she remained where she was as Jay met his lips with hers. The kiss was longing, pent up with desire and hope, and they both enjoyed every minute of it. Jay's hands made their way to her waist pulling her even closer to him than they were standing and Erin sloppily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Erin began to think about nothing but, the fact that she wished his parents and Maggie weren't behind his apartment door right now. All of a sudden he felt Jay's hands bunch at her loose fitting t-shirt and it was almost as if her common sense kicked in.

"Jay. Jay, we can't", she said removing her lips from his. Jay looked at her and the smile he once had on his face was removed. She immediately regretted having those words she said months ago come from her lips.

"You're right, I'm sorry", he said running a hand through his hair.

Erin took a step back and gave her partner a broken smile, "I'll see you on Monday", she almost asked.

"Yeah, see you on Monday", Jay said returning the same broken smile.

Jay watched as she turned her back and walked down the stairs without saying another word. "What did I just do", Jay groaned to himself as he leaned back against his door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, three things! 1. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS (I love them so much) 2. I shortened this chapter for a little pit of a two-parter. 3. I changed my username because let's just say my friends stumbled across my account, hopefully this won't confuse you guys and you still enjoy this story! **

_A pair of sweet lips had met Erin's and she couldn't get enough of them. Leading the stranger, who was the owner of these amazing lips, she slowly brought him into her room. He pinned her down on the bed and began to press gentle kisses against her neck and down her stomach as he pulled off her shirt. _

_Erin watched his every move as he continued to give her the sweetest kisses she could ever imagine. Suddenly, she heard him finally speak, "Oh, Erin. You're so beautiful", the familiar voice stated. Suddenly, he hovered over her, his shirt discarded, and Erin made eye contact with the beautiful blue eyes of her partner. Jay Halstead. _

The sound of Erin's alarm clock went off, making her immediately sit up in her bed. "Oh my god", she groaned holding her head in her hands. After last night she had a raging headache from thoughts and dreams about Jay.

She just couldn't get him out of her mind and to be perfectly honest she wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Erin decided the best thing to do was to go on a run, maybe it would help clear her head.

_xxx_

_Jay smiled as he heard his little girl squeal as she went higher and higher in the air as she swung. As he approached Maggie and the woman who was pushing her, Jay found himself smiling even bigger than before. _

"_Daddy, look how high I am going", Maggie squealed as she continued to swing in the air. _

_Jay laughed at the little girls amusement as he walked up to the woman, whose face still had not been revealed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard her laugh as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. As Maggie continued to swing, the woman turned in Jay's arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jay smiled into the gentle kiss and didn't want it too end until the woman pulled back and looked at him. There, in his arms, was the beautiful Erin Lindsay. _

Jay sighed as he woke up from his amazing dream. As he tried to sit up in his bed he felt the dead weight of a sleeping Maggie curled into his side. He had completely forgotten about her request about to, in her words, cuddle with him last night after his parents left. Jay could swear that Maggie knew when he was in a bad mood or something had gone wrong.

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about Erin rejecting him when he kissed her, but it felt so right. He hadn't felt like that with anyone, even Maggie's mother. Erin made him happy and more importantly made Maggie happier than she already already was.

As if she knew that he was thinking about her, Maggie rolled over and was practically on top of Jay now. Jay laughed as she continued to roll around.

"Daddy, am I going to the zoo today with Mimi and Papa", she asked not even opening up her eyes.

"Yes, you are. Which means you need to get up", he said leaning over to tickle her stomach.

Maggie squealed as Jay tickled her stomach and she tried to roll over onto her stomach, "Daddy! Daddy, stop", she practically yelled into the bed.

"Well, Mags, Mimi and Papa are going to pick you up at eleven o'clock and it is now", Jay began to say as he looked over at his clock. "Ten fifty! You better get dressed", he continued watching as his little girl got a huge smile on her face before she skipped out of his bedroom.

Standing up from his bed as well Jay walked into the kitchen and made Maggie her favorite waffles just as she was coming out of her room.

"Yeah! Waffles", Maggie exclaimed as she took a seat at the counter and grabbed the plate.

Jay smiled as she continued to eat the waffles he had drenched in syrup for her, "Mags, you got some syrup on your face", he said handing her a napkin.

"Daddy", Maggie said through the napkin she had over her face. Jay looked up from his cup of coffee at his toddler sitting across from him. "Is Erin really your girlfriend", she continued looking up at her father.

Jay sighed as she looked at him with hope that his answer was yes. "No, sweetie. Mimi just thought we were dating", Jay explained watching Maggie sigh.

"I think that you should date Erin 'cause she's very pretty and you laugh more when she's here", Maggie explained as she got down from the counter and grabbed her shoes.

Before Jay could say anything return, there was a loud knocking on the door and Maggie immediately jumped up to answer the door.

"Mimi! Papa", Maggie exclaimed as she opened up the door and jumped onto her grandparents.

"You ready for the zoo, sweetie", Frank Halstead said as his granddaughter stood at his feet.

"Yup", Maggie said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks for letting us steal her, Jay", Marie Halstead stated watching a confused smile come over her granddaughters face.

"Daddy, I don't want to be stolen. I want to stay here with you", Maggie begged as she ran over to her father and jumped in his arms.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will see you when you get back. Make sure you tell the elephants I said hello okay", he reassured her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Maggie smiled as Jay sat her back down on the ground and she trotted back over to her grandparents, "We will have her back around four o'clock", Marie answered.

"No worries. Have a good time", Jay stated just as they turned to leave.

"Bye Daddy", Maggie called out as the door shut behind them.

Jay smiled as he heard her call out to him. Of course he liked when his parents took Maggie because it was nice to get a couple hours to himself.

About an hour after Maggie had left for the zoo, Jay found himself sitting on his couch watching some trashy tv show and his thoughts, for the thousandth time that day, drifting to who other than Erin Lindsay. Even though she doesn't know it yet, he is in love with her and there's no changing that. She may of rejected him last night, but he was going to fight for her.

All of sudden there was a knock on the door, startling Jay of his thoughts. Rising from his spot on the couch he walked over to his door to see the exact woman that was on his mind.

"Hey", he said opening up the door wider to reveal his beautiful partner standing there in workout clothes with her hair pulled back.

"Hi", Erin returned giving him a small smile.

**A****/N: Originally this wasn't a cliff hanger chapter, but hey why not! Review, Review, Review! If you do this I promise I will update as soon as possible! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and Enjoy this chapter! **

"Out for a run", Jay asked giving her a smirk that made her let out a little laugh.

"Well, I was, then I got sidetracked and know I am here", she explained watching as he laughed.

"And why did you end up at my doorstep", he continued to press.

"I just wanted to make sure, well actually I wanted to tell you that", Erin began to say as she watched her partner stand there staring at her. She felt his blue eyes pour right into her and make her feel weak at the knees. For a split second she regretted what she was about to say, but she decided if she didn't there may never be the opportunity again.

"I didn't mean it last night, you know that we can't. It was just your parents were inside and Maggie and I guess I didn't mean to push you away because, well because..", she continued watching her partner take a couple steps closer to her so he was now outside of his doorway and in the hallway with her. Erin knew he could tell she was nervous because she felt her hands shaking.

Jay swiftly grabbed his partners trembling hands and intertwined them with his own watching her eyes shift towards the floor, "I got scared because we are partners, Jay. What if these feelings or whatever they are get in the way of our job? Voight would kick your ass and I can't imagine having another partner and", she babbled on and on until she was cut off by Jay lifting her face and kissing her again.

Erin immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as they were last night and his strong arms pulled her in. Jay released his partners lips and watched her bite down gently on her bottom lip.

"This feels so right", she finished her thought watching Jay smile.

"Wanna feel right again", he asked watching her nod like a giddy child before their lips came together again. Jay quickly fumbled with his door knob and brought her inside.

"Where's Maggie", Erin asked out of breath as she pulled away from her gorgeous partner.

"With my parents", Jay answered wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"Good", she said before her lips came crashing into his and she felt him picking her up and allowing her legs to straddle his muscular waist. Clothes were quickly discarded as Jay led Erin into his bedroom.

_xxx_

"Maggie was right", Jay stated randomly, hours later, as Erin's head laid against his chest and his arm was protectively around her waist.

"Strange how your four year old daughter can be like that sometimes", Erin said causing him to laugh. "What was she right about", she asked looking towards him.

"You are very beautiful, Er", he explained watching a smile come over her face as he used the nickname she rarely ever heard. The smile remained on her face as Jay bent down and kissed the top of her nose. Just as Jay moved his lips down to hers, his front door suddenly opened and the sound of people walking in was echoed throughout the apartment.

"Daddy", Maggie's little voice called out as she entered what looked like an empty apartment with her grandparents.

"They are back early", Jay stated as he climbed off of Erin and stood at the side of his bed.

Erin immediately started blushing and dove under the covers as she heard Jay laugh, "Come on, I don't think it would be that hard for my parents to believe that my girlfriend came over and we had amazing sex", he teased as he tried to pull the covers off of Erin.

Erin's head just barely peaked out of Jay's comforter, "Amazing sex? That I can definitely agree with. Girlfriend? All in good time, Halstead", she said watching him laugh.

"Daddy, where are you", Maggie continued to call out as her voice got closer. Jay quickly got dressed, leaving Erin in his room to get dressed, as he appeared out in the hallway where Maggie stood there with her grandparents.

"Daddy", Maggie exclaimed as she jumped into her fathers arms. "What do you have here", Jay asked eyeing the stuffed elephant in her hand.

"She begged and begged for it", Marie explained to her son.

"Did you have a good afternoon, Jay", Frank asked watching a smile come over his face.

"Yeah it was pretty good and relaxing. Erin stopped by for awhile", Jay explained watching a surprised look come over Maggie's face.

"Erin's here?!", she practically screamed jumping from Jay's arms. "Erin, where are you", she frantically called out as she ran down the halls. Jay and his parents quickly heard the collision of Erin with a hyper four year old. Soon enough, they both appeared in the hallway, Erin holding on to Maggie.

"It's nice to see you guys again", Erin said with a smile she rested Maggie comfortably on her hip.

Jay's parents gave Erin a encouraging smile as they watched Maggie lay her head on Erin's shoulder. "I bet we will be seeing the three of you around here soon", Marie stated as she looked lovingly at the three in standing in her son's living room.

"That's if Jay decides to keep me around", Erin said turning to give him a smirk.

"I think she's a keeper", Jay said wrapping his arm around Erin's waist and pressing a kiss into her hair.

Maggie suddenly perked up from Erin's shoulder with a goofy smile on her face at this sign of affection from her father toward his partner. Erin looked over at Maggie and saw the goofy grin she shared with her father, "I should go to the zoo more", she whispered in Erin's ear.

Erin let out a throaty laugh as Maggie returned to her original resting place on her shoulder.

"Well, we will see you soon", Frank said as they turned for the door.

"Thanks for taking care of her today", Jay said as he shut the door behind his parents. As soon as they were all behind closed doors, Maggie immediately exploded into giggles, "I knew you were in loooove", Maggie squealed as she jumped from Erin's arms and ran towards Jay.

Both Jay and Erin laughed at the little girls excitement, "Maggie, you can't tell anybody okay", Jay explained as Maggie looked up at him.

"I tell nobody", she said pretending to zip her lips.

"Good, because if you do then we may have to take some extreme measures. Won't we Jay", Erin said as she scooped up the toddler.

"I think we may have to tickle her to death", Jay said as Erin brought Maggie towards him as she was already exploding in laughter.

"Daddy! No, I promise I won't tell anyone", she squealed as Jay tickled her small stomach.

"Okay, Okay. I think that's good. I think she knows not to tell anyone", Erin said as she moved Maggie back up to her hip and she laid her head back on her shoulder.

"Can we watch Frozen and eat Mac 'n Cheese", Maggie asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure, sweetie. Why don't you go grab the disc", Jay said as Maggie ran off to her room for the dvd.

"I knew she would be happy", he stated wrapping his arms around Erin's waist.

"You think she can keep the secret", Erin asked giving him a smile.

"If she doesn't we will just have to say that she made it up", Jay explained.

"What if I said it would be fine if she didn't make it up", she asked.

"That's fine by me", he said before leaning in the last couple centimeters and brushing his lips against hers as she laughed.

"OHHH! Daddy and Mommy Erin sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage", Maggie squealed as she skipped into the room happily.

Both adults laughed as Maggie sang her little song over and over again. "Daddy, are you going to make the Mac n' Cheese", she asked plopping herself on the couch.

"Mac n' Cheese and Frozen it is", Jay said as he unwrapped his arms from Erin's waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I will get to you later", he continued watching a smile come over her face.

"I will hold you to that", Erin answered as she walked over to the couch to help Maggie with her movie.

_xxx_

After each person had a bowl of Mac n' Cheese and they were half way through the movie, Erin was laying against Jay's chest on the couch along with Maggie curled into Erin's stomach.

"Let it go. Let it go", Maggie muttered as she felt her eyelids become heavy. Erin looked down at the small child on her lap and noticed her slowly falling asleep.

"Maybe it's time for you to go to bed, Mags", Jay stated also looking down at the sleeping child.

"I wanna stay here with you guys", she answered in barely a whisper.

Erin looked up at Jay with a smile on her face and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Okay, but we are going to carry you into my room", he explained.

"Okay", she said slowly wrapping her arms around Erin's neck, ready for her to pick her up.

Erin's smile grew as she stood and carried Maggie into Jay's bedroom, slowly picking up the comforter and tucking her right in the center. As Jay entered his room he saw Erin gently handle his child and place a kiss on her forehead. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I could get used to this", he whispered in her ear.

"Me too", Erin said, her smile still plastered on her face.

"Even though I said I would get to you later, maybe we should go to sleep because her position right now looks really comfortable", Jay said quietly laughing at Maggie who laid face down in the bed.

"Yeah, you are right, but first", Erin began to say before turning in Jay's arms. "One more of these", she continued closing the space between them with a gentle kiss.

They both smiled into the gentle kiss, knowing that this did feel so right no matter how professionally wrong it was. They could both get used to this.

Once the kiss ended, Erin climbed into one side of the bed and Jay on the other, and quickly Maggie somehow maneuvered her body so she cuddled with both of them.

"I love you guys", Maggie said in a whisper to both adults.

"We love you too, Mags" Jay said looking out of the corner of his eye at Erin who gently stroked Maggie's baby curls.

"Yeah, we love you Maggie", Erin stated making eye contact with her partner and matching his growing smile.

She did love this little girl and this family she had just added herself into.

_xxx_

First it was the lights in the living room that went out and then next the lights in the small bedroom on the second floor. A dark grey car watched from outside of the apartment building known to be where the owner of the car's daughter was living. Kaitlyn Sanders sat in her car and watched the lights go out. When she had seen the woman, who she recognized from the district her ex-boyfriend worked out and the park, she immediately decided not to go in. She realized the he had moved on, but this woman was getting becoming too close to her daughter and it was time she claimed what is rightfully hers.

**A/N: Wait Maggie's mother? What?! Let me know what you guys think! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I have been meaning to post this chapter all day and of course I am just now getting around to it. Anyway, thank you all for your awesome reviews! I love checking them in between classes (they make me smile)! Here is a little crime and happy linstead family chapter for you with a small appearance from who else but Jay's ex. Enjoy and please review! **

"No one forget your cover and are only target is Harris. Find him and maybe we can all go home early tonight", Voight reminded on Monday afternoon as he spoke into everyone's ear piece.

Erin sat with her legs crossed at the nearest bench pretending to read the paper as she studied each person walking past her. "Lindsay? Anything among the passengers", Voight's gruff voice asked.

"Nothing yet", she whispered into her headphone mic.

"Halstead and Dawson", Voight asked next.

"Zip", Jay's voice came over the headphones as well. Jay and Antonio were stationed at security also waiting for Harris.

"Ruzek and Olinsky", Voight continued finishing his roll call.

"Nothing outside", Olinsky said so quickly you could barely understand him.

Erin sighed inwardly as she continued to watch all of the people scattered around the airport. If they didn't catch this guy, god only knows how many people he could kill next. She hated to think like that when it came to a case, but she just couldn't help it.

"Olinsky and I have the eyeball", Adams's voice suddenly came over Erin's headphones.

Erin immediately stood from her spot and glanced over at Jay and Antonio who only stood a few feet away from her, "Give me your location Ruzek", Voight asked just as everyone began to retreat from their assigned places.

"Heading back inside. Erin, he's coming your way", Ruzek said as he watched their suspect re-enter the airport.

Erin quickly spotted him making a call near the window. "I got him", she said in Harris' direction pretending to text as she stood next to him.

"They are following me and it is all your fault", Harris was angerley whispering into his phone as Erin stood close enough to listen in. "No, you are the one that hired her and you are the one that killed her. You're making me look like the guilty one here, Noel", he continued to speak.

At the sound of the word killed, Erin immediately pocketed her phone and walked away from her spot by the window. "Meet outside", she whispered into her mic knowing all of her colleagues were getting ready to think she was crazy.

Voight, of course, was the first to ask questions. "What the hell, were you thinking. He's our guy", he asked frustrated.

"No, he's not. You didn't hear the same phone call I did. Someone is setting him up. Someone named Noel", Erin defended herself.

Everyone went quiet as they looked at her wondering where her head was at. They were getting ready to close this case and now everything changed.

"That's your gut instinct", Olinsky added to the conversation.

"Yes", she replied simply.

"Fine. Let's get Jin on tracking his cellphone and seeing where these calls were sent to and who was picking up the other line", Voight replied.

_xxx_

"Fill me in", Voight announced as he exited his office later that afternoon.

"Our newest suspect is named Noel Richardson, one of the only employees Harris kept on his team", Erin explained as she stuck a picture of Richardson on the whiteboard.

"Any priors", Voight continued to press.

"Got busted for trying to use a counterfeited twenty dollar bill, but other than that just a couple meaningless parking ticket", Antonio explained as he looked down at the file in his lap.

"Anyone have a CI that can look into the counterfeit money or Harris and Noel in general", Voight asked.

"I think I have something from one of my guys", Jay stated. "I am going to meet up with him to tonight and he should lead me to where Harris and Noel set up", he continued to explain.

"Make sure you take someone with you. No one goes into this case alone", Voight said as he re-entered his office.

Jay quickly grabbed his phone and walked off to the break room to make a phone call. After about five minutes, Erin closed one of her files and walked down the hall, hoping her colleagues would think she was going to the bathroom. Rounding the corner, she entered the guys locker room where Jay was leaning up against his locker on the phone.

"Yeah, I can meet then", he agreed to his CI on the other line.

Erin smiled as she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist, gently peppering kisses against his shirt. She felt him tense up and then immediately relax as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his neck.

"Yeah..um okay. I will see you", Jay stated before hanging up his phone and tossing it on the bench. "You can't distract me like that, babe", he continued this time turning to face Erin.

"I couldn't help myself. You look really hot today", she said in between her tease of kisses against his jaw line.

"As hot as I looked when I woke up beside you this morning", Jay asked raising his eyebrows as he stuck his hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Oh, definitely", she answered before finally meeting his lips with her own. Jay smiled as he kissed her for the first time since they left the apartment.

"So, you're meeting with your CI tonight", Erin stated as she released their lips and gently ran her fingertips against the stubble on his jaw before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, which means I will need a sitter for Maggie", Jay answered watching Erin's dimples appear as her lips curled into a smile. "Erin Lindsay, are you using me to spend time with my daughter", he asked.

Erin let out a quiet laugh, "Actually detective, I am using your daugher to get to you", she said watching him smile.

"Oh, really, so you will watch her for me", Jay asked. "And maybe if you do then we can have a repeat of yesterday", he continued watching her smile stay glued to her face.

"On that note", Erin began before standing on her tip toes to matt their lips together again. "Of course I will watch her", she finished releasing his lips.

"Here's your key then", Jay said as he took one of his hands out of her back pockets and dangling a key in front of her face.

"Seriously", she asked shocked. Jay just nodded watching her eyes light up like she had just won the lottery. "Well, you ARE GOING to be my girlfriend, secret or not, so why not give you a key", he explained.

Erin smiled as she took the key from his hands, "Why thank you then, soon to be boyfriend", she said kissing his cheek before walking out of the locker room.

_xxx_

"And then after I went outside, I drew you and daddy a picture", Maggie explained holding on to Erin's hand as they walked towards Jay's apartment.

"You are going to have to show it to me when we get inside", Erin stated watching the little girl show off her huge smile.

As soon as they stepped up on the sidewalk and towards the door to the apartment building, Maggie let out a huge gasp.

"Look, Mommy Erin! It's a puppy", she squealed as she pointed towards a woman and her puppy sitting on a bench close to the dog. "Can I go pet it", she begged pouting her lower lip.

"Sure sweetie, but you have to ask the lady really nicely", Erin said as Maggie was pulling her towards the lady with the puppy.

"Can I pet your puppy", Maggie asked sweetly as she approached the woman.

"Of course", the woman answered as the puppy ran up to Maggie and began to lick her face happily.

Maggie laughed as the puppy licked her face and Erin couldn't help but smile at her joy. "You have a beautiful daughter", the woman suddenly stated taking Erin from her thoughts.

"Oh, thank you", Erin said smiling as Maggie looked up at her hoping for her approval. "Come on, Mags. Let's get home", she stated watching Maggie take her attention away from the puppy.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me pet your dog", Maggie thanked the woman kindly before grabbing Erin's hand as the walked into the apartment building.

Kaitlyn Sanders watched as the little girl who was just loving on her dog walked up to Jay's apartment with the woman she called 'mommy'. She knew this was partly her fault, but she also knew that she was going to do everything in her power to get this Erin out of the picture.

_xxx_

Jay quietly took off his shoes and upon entering the apartment, he immediately heard his two girls laughing in the master bedroom. He smiled knowing they probably had a great time tonight, compared to his failed mission with his CI. As he approached the open door to his bedroom, he saw both Maggie and Erin sprawled out on the bed watching a movie. Erin, of course was the first to notice his beat up face.

"Oh my god, Jay! What the hell happened", she asked rising out of the bed with Maggie in tow.

"Daddy, what happened", Maggie asked as well as she ran up to him, demanding to be lifted in his arms so she could get a better look at his face.

"Just trying to catch some bad guys", he answered simply watching his daughter sadly smile.

"Maggie, wanna get some ice for Daddy's face", Erin suddenly requested upon the little girl.

"Yeah", she agreed jumping from her fathers arms and running off to the kitchen to get the ice pack.

Jay smiled as Erin took a step closer to him and rested her hand gently on his face, "Wanna kiss it and make it better", he teased watching her smile before she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Was this your CI", she asked getting straight to the facts.

"Yeah, we never even got to Noel and Harris. It's a long line of informants before you can get there and Ruzek and I didn't pass", Jay explained as Erin let out a sigh.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's just black eye and a couple of cuts and bruises. Trust me I have had a lot worse", he reassured her this time placing a kiss to her lips to prove he was fine.

Erin smiled as he tried to prove his toughness, "And now I am here with you guys and I feel ten times better", Jay explained as he heard Maggie's footsteps coming up from the hallway.

"I got you my doggie ice pack. He always makes things feel better", she said handing her dad the small ice pack.

"Thank you sweet pea", Jay said as he took the pack from her hand and kissed the top of her head.

"And here's my picture for you", Maggie said sticking out the picture she had drew today at preschool for her parents.

Jay smiled as he looked over the picture where Maggie had drawn them all with huge smiles on their face and holding hands. "I love it", he answered watching her eyes light up with a smile.

"Now come on let me see this movie you two were watching", Jay said changing the topic as Maggie skipped back over to the bed.

"You too", he demanded specifically to Erin wrapping an arm around her waist as they laid on the bed listening to Maggie explain the movie. As she was talking, Jay looked down at Erin who was smiling at Maggie's every word and he realized even after a day like today, he could come home to them and forget about it all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel like it's been forever since I have updated (and that's probably true). But I made it my mission to post before Chicago PD premieres tomorrow and look I actually did it! So, enjoy this chapter as a little pre-premiere day gift! Please review and I will try to update sooner. I have a lot planned :) **

It had been over two weeks since Jay and Adam's failed attempt at finding Jackson and Noel. There were still no leads and everyone was looking into any CI who could get them that one step closer they needed.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, when Sergeant Platt made a rare visit up the stairs to find all of the detectives at their desks completing paperwork.

"Halstead", she called out getting the young detectives attention. "You have a visitor downstairs", she stated roughly before walking back downstairs.

Jay quickly stood up from his work and walked downstairs, wondering who could possibly be wanting to see him. Immediately his mind went to Maggie and what could be going on. When he got downstairs though, it wasn't Maggie that sat on the bench waiting for him. It was the woman he never thought he would see again. Kaitlyn Sanders.

_Jay had only been back in the states for about a week and was still trying to get all of his ducks in a row. He had just finished filing all of his paperwork for the police academy and was supposed to start in about a month. After stopping by for some grocery store essentials, Jay now took the stairs up to his second floor apartment. Before even arriving to his doorstep, he could hear the faint whimpers of what sounded like a baby. Walking towards his door, in a small carrier was a little baby girl wrapped up in a bright pink blanket like a present waiting to be opened. _

_Immediately picking up the carrier, Jay unlocked his front door and set her and the groceries he had gotten, on the counter. The little girl's cries became louder and louder as Jay carefully tried to pick her up as carefully as he could. _

"_Hey, it's okay", he gently tried to soothe the small child in his arms. As she stopped crying, Jay took off the small envelope which was tapped to the top bar of the carrier. Upon opening it, he immediately knew who it was from. _

_**Jay, **_

_**I am really glad you made it home safe. I am just going to go ahead and tell you everything instead of sugar coating it. Our relationship wasn't much at the time, but it kinda turned into something more while you were gone. The little girl you are looking at is your daughter. Her name is Maggie Ann Halstead. She will be turning one on December 2nd. She is yours now, Jay. Inside the envelope is her birth certificate and instructions to care for her. Hopefully I will be able to give you an explanation as to why I left her with you, but for now I will say that I can't raise her knowing she is your daughter. Good luck. **_

_**~ Kaitlyn**_

The memory of Maggie being dropped at his doorstep flashed in Jay's mind for no longer than a second. Every emotion, but joy, circulated in his bloodstream. Why is she here? Why is she even wasting her time on him? Does she want Maggie back?

"Jay", Kaitlyn said giving her ex-boyfriend a small smile as he approached her, but yet keeping his distance.

"What do you want me to do for you, Kaitlyn", Jay answered harshly.

Kaitlyn Sanders looked taken back by the words that came out of her once hopeless romantic and always happy boyfriend. "A little harsh, don't you think Jay", she said giving him a sly smile.

"Well, you wouldn't be here unless you wanted something", Jay said ignoring her. "So, what do you want", he said trying his best to cut to the chase.

She knew she was getting no where with trying to be nice, so Kaitlyn decided to just lay it out for him, "I want to talk about our daughter", she stated bluntly.

"My daughter", he corrected before she could even finish her statement.

"She came from me, Jay. My flesh and blood", Kaitlyn defended.

"Screw genetics! You dropped her off at my doorstep and told me she is mine now. She has always been with me. I am her father", Jay said not noticing how loud his voice was becoming.

Looking around, he noticed other people in the district looking at the interaction between the two. "Let's take this outside", he said quietly leading her out the main exit.

As soon as they were outside, the newly arriving winter air hit both of their backs in a harsh wind.

"I want to start to see her more", Kaitlyn demanded once they were alone.

"Over my dead body", Jay muttered under his breath.

"You can't deny me the right to see my daughter", she began to yell.

"Kaitlyn, she's not yours. You left her, signed all of your parental rights over to me, and there is no way anyone in their right mind would grant you the right to see her, let alone be near her", Jay said matching her tone.

"You let your partner see her", Kaitlyn said gesturing to Erin who was walking up behind them.

"Because she's my partner and I trust her way more than I will ever trust you", Jay finished before Erin walked up.

"Hey, we got a call", Erin said as she held the car keys in her hand.

"Okay, let's go", Jay answered as he walked towards the car parked out front.

"We are not done with this conversation, Jay", Kaitlyn called out causing Jay to turn towards her one last time.

"As far as, I am concerned this conversation was over before it even started", he answered coldly.

Jay quickly opened the door to the car and sat down in the passenger seat without even protesting as to who was going to drive. He immediately sank down in the leather seat and took a deep breath trying to clear his mind.

"Who the hell was that", Erin asked as she started the engine and drove off from the precinct.

"My ex", Jay stated in a low voice.

Erin looked over at Jay, his face still stone like with no emotion. "Maggie's mother", she asked although she already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes", he answered simply. "She wants her back", he continued.

Erin glanced over at him again and saw his face drop. His ex could never take away Maggie like that. She knew that if Maggie was gone, Jay would never be the same.

"Are you coming over tonight", he asked after a long time of uncomfortable silence as they pulled up to an open field guarded off with crime scene tape.

Erin put the car in park, quickly looked around for any sign of her coworkers, and unbuckled her seat belt knowing they were the first to arrive to the scene. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Jay's cheek.

"Of course", she answered watching him give a slight smile.

"What are we even doing here", Jay asked as he got out the car.

"Noel Richardson's body was found", Erin said as she stood beside her partner watching the crime scene detectives scatter everywhere.

Jay ran a hand over his face as he watched her walk towards the detectives to get an update. He was only half way through his day and the only place he wanted to be right now was home. Away from the stress of this ever changing case. Home with Erin. But, more importantly home with Maggie.

_xxx _

Maggie happily skipped around the apartment later that night singing her ABC's as Jay and Erin stood in the kitchen watching her.

"Now I know my ABC's! Next time won't you sing with me", she squealed coming towards them and jumping to try to hop on top of Jay.

Jay smiled as he picked up his daughter and set her on top of the counter which Jay and Erin stood behind. "See Daddy, I know all of my letters", Maggie announced proudly with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I am glad that you don't talk in baby talk anymore because no one could understand you", Jay teased making Maggie stick her tongue out at him.

"Mommy Erin, when are you going to move in with us", Maggie asked quickly changing the subject.

Erin looked over towards Jay, who couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "Maybe I will move in soon, Mags", she answered.

"Good, cause I want you to live here", she said scooting over to sit in front of Erin and wrapping her small arms around her neck.

Erin smiled as Maggie embraced her in a hug, but her thoughts immediately went from happy to sad as she thought of Jay's ex taking her away. "Hey, Mags why don't you go get dressed for bed, okay", Jay requested as Maggie lifted her head from Erin's shoulder.

"Can I sleep with you guys", she asked using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you can sing those ABC's again", Jay agreed as Maggie hopped down from the counter.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G,", she began to sing before the letters became more and more distant as she entered her room.

Jay looked towards Erin who had a smile on her face as Maggie sang. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. He felt her smile grow as he planted gentle kisses down her neck. Erin couldn't take it any longer and turned around to plant a kiss on his lips.

Just as Jay began to kiss her back, his phone began to buzz. Erin sighed as Jay released his lips from hers to glance at his phone. The number he saw was one he never thought he would see again. The one he called dozens of times after Maggie had been dropped off. Kaitlyn.

"Oh God, Er", he sighed kissing her temple after he pressed decline on his phone.

Erin rested her head against his chest as he set his chin sat on top of her head. "She can't take her. She won't take her", she reassured him.

"I know", he whispered back.

"She's was by the apartment building the other day. Kaitlyn. She met Maggie", Erin said looking up at him.

Erin watched him sigh again, "We aren't going to let her just take away your daughter. You believe me right", she questioned.

"Of course, I believe you. All this, you know, her showing back up, makes me worried. That there is a possibility", he began until Erin cut him off.

"There isn't", she said quickly. "At least, I don't want there to be", Erin continued finally getting a slight smile out of him.

"Maggie's right. When are you going to move in", Jay asked kissing her forehead.

"When everyone knows", Erin answered simply.

"Well, we better make that soon shouldn't we", he said now getting her to smile.

"Daddy! Mommy Erin! Are you coming", Maggie exclaimed from the bedroom where she was probably already curled up in the center of the bed.

"Come on, I really want to curl up with my girls and sleep. It's been a hell of a day", Jay said taking her hand in his and leading her to his room.

Before they could even get there, Erin spun him around and looked him in the eye, "You are okay though, right", she asked nothing but worry expressed on his face.

"Erin, I am fine. Nothing has happened yet. Everything is going to be fine", Jay reassured her even though he knew he was lying right through his teeth.

He didn't know if everything was going be fine. He honestly didn't even know what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Oh, also one more thing. For those of you who read my first story 'Clarity' I am sorry I deleted it, but I am currently working on rewriting it, so its going to be way better than before! It's going to have a different title so I guess just be out on the look out for a new story from me soon. The season premiere tomorrow should give me a ton of inspiration! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, this is awkward...I know it's been a really long time since I have updated. I was super busy with school and a bunch of other after school activities, but I am back now and with some more frequent updates! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

With nothing but the constant calls from Kaitlyn, nothing had surfaced about her trying to take Maggie away. Even though it still weighed heavily on his mind, Jay tried to not to think about it. With more important things like Maggie's birthday coming up and the case they were trying to solve there was no time for worrying. He did though everyday.

"Only one more month, Daddy", Maggie announced randomly one day as she sat at the counter coloring in a picture.

"Until what baby", Jay asked already knowing the answer. Ever since Maggie had learned the months, she counted down until her birthday.

"Until I am five! And then I can go to real school", she said looking up from her picture with a huge smile on her face.

"Five years old, my goodness Mags, you are old", Jay teased her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not as old as you", she teased back. That was definitely something Maggie got from Jay. His sense of humor.

"Oh no, Mags, you have earned yourself tickles", Jay announced walking over to her and beginning to tickle her stomach.

Maggie giggled as Jay tickled her until there was a knock on the door, "Erin", she squealed figuring it was her pretend mom.

Jay smiled as Maggie put away her crayons and skipped over the door. For the past two and a half months since Maggie had met Erin and Jay and Erin had started seeing each other, Maggie was either spending every second with her or talking about her all the time.

Maggie skipped happily over to the door, wasting no time to pull it open. Just as Maggie was about to jump on the person standing there she stopped abruptly. It was not Erin who stood at the door.

"Daddy", Maggie called out into the apartment, but making sure to keep a close eye on this woman who had shown up.

"Hi Maggie", Kaitlyn said as she gave the little girl a smile.

"Daddy", Maggie called out again to her father, this time with more urgency.

Jay came up from behind Maggie, immediately taking notice that Kaitlyn was here, and picked her up in his arms.

"Daddy, how does she know my name", Maggie whispered into Jay's ear.

"Hello Jay", Kaitlyn greeted her ex giving him a smile.

"What do you want, Kaitlyn", Jay asked quickly.

"I just want to talk. Just five minutes of your time that's all", she answered looking in Maggie's direction and giving her a small smile.

Jay looked up towards Maggie and saw the look she got on her face when she was worried. She had no idea who this woman was, nor did he want her to know who it is.

"Five minutes, thats all", Jay agreed felling Maggie tighten her arms around his neck and bury her head into his neck, so she wasn't looking at Kaitlyn.

As Kaitlyn entered the apartment, Maggie didn't move her position clutched on to Jay. "Mags, you want to go play in your room", he whispered gently into her ear giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Maggie smiled towards Jay, but quickly looked towards Kaitlyn again and frowned. She saw this woman as a threat. A threat against her father, more importantly a threat who could take away Erin.

"Okay", she whispered picking up her crayons and coloring book from the counter and walking towards her room.

Once Maggie's door closed, Jay turned towards Kaitlyn, "Now what Kaitlyn", he asked.

"We never finished our little conversation", she simply answered giving him a smile.

Jay didn't say anything because as far as he was concerned the conversation they had was over. He had nothing else to say to her.

"She's beautiful Jay", she said taking Jay out of his thoughts.

"Thanks", he answered.

"You know Jay, I think we can both agree that every child should now their mother. What I did was wrong, but here we are Jay and I am willing to change", Kaitlyn explained.

"She has a mother", Jay suddenly stated not even realizing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Your partner", Kaitlyn assumed already knowing she was right. "She's not her mother! I am! I deserve to know my child", she yelled.

"Will you lower your voice! Your 'daughter' is in the other room", Jay reprimanded her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And yes, Erin is way more of a mother than you will ever be", he continued knowing he was just making her madder than she already was.

Before Kaitlyn could say anything further, there was a knock on the door. Jay walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Erin standing there.

"Hey", she said leaning up a giving a kiss on the cheek. "I thought I would come by. I brought beer", she continued holding up the bag of beer in her hand.

Jay smiled as he opened up the door a little wider to reveal Kaitlyn standing there, "I can uh, come back later", Erin hesitated taking a step back.

Quickly, grabbing her hand, Jay pulled her back, "Maggie needs you. I need you", he pleaded with her in a low voice.

Erin smiled, this time as he leaned down to her height and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, of course", she answered as he allowed her into the apartment.

Kaitlyn sighed from where she was standing as Erin entered, receiving a nasty look from both Jay and Erin.

"Where's Maggie", Erin asked looking towards Jay.

"In her room", he answered pointing to Maggie's closed door.

"Yeah, by all means go take care of _my _kid", Kaitlyn said coldly as Erin walked down the hallway.

Erin simply rolled her eyes, "Well, I mean I do a better job than you ever will", she replied not even turning to look towards Kaitlyn before she entered Maggie's room.

As Erin entered the room she immediately took notice to the small fort Maggie had built on her bed. There were blankets everywhere and all of her stuffed animals were crowded around her. Underneath the blankets, Erin could see Maggie's curled up figure huddled in a little ball.

"Maggie", Erin said in a low voice trying to get her to come out.

Slowly but surely Maggie creeped out from under the blankets with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, baby. What's wrong", Erin tried to soothe the small child as she held out her arms.

Maggie immediately crawled into her and began to cry some more. "I don't wanna go away from daddy", she said through sobs.

Erin's heart broke at her words as the small four year old clinged onto Erin for dear life. She knew Maggie had probably heard Jay and Kaitlyn's conversation before Erin had gotten here.

"Mommy, don't let her take me away", she cried as she curled into her chest.

"No one is going to take you away from us", Erin whispered into her ear not even acknowledging the fact that she had taken the 'Erin' off of her usual nickname.

Erin gently began to rock her back and forth as she began to stop crying. Just as the tears stopped streaming down her face, both girls heard the front door of the apartment slam. Erin decided the best thing was to not acknowledge it as she looked down at Maggie who was now playing with the long necklace she had on.

"Your daddy and I love you, you know that right", Erin said gently dropping a kiss in Maggie's hair as she leaned against her chest.

Maggie just nodded her head, now perfectly content in her 'mother's' hold. "And we aren't going to let anything happen to you", she finished.

"Why does she want to take me away", Maggie asked quietly.

"I am not really sure, baby. But, I can tell you that daddy and I aren't going to let that happen okay", Erin reassured her.

"I don't want her to be my real mommy", Maggie said sadly again as she looked towards Erin with more tears threatening to spill. "I don't like her", she continued as one lone tear trailed down her face.

Erin quickly swiped away the small tears that left Maggie's eyes as she searched for an answer to comfort the small girl. "Maggie, who has always taken care of you", she asked hoping what she was about to say wasn't going to be confusing.

"Daddy", Maggie answered allowing a smile to almost creep up on her face.

"And who do you call Mommy", Erin asked already knowing that answer.

"You, mommy", she answered now smiling at Erin.

"Than, the lady who was just here, is just the woman who brought you to your daddy because she knew that he would love you and not let anything happen to you. And along the way you would get a mommy who would love you just as much as your daddy does. Maybe even a little more", Erin tried her best to explain.

Jay smiled to himself as he now sat outside Maggie's door, listening to the small comforting talk Erin was giving her, knowing his daughter was smiling from ear to ear on the other side. He was lucky he had Erin. Lucky that she was so smart, caring, and would basically do anything for the people she loved. He knew she would stick by him, especially after the package Kaitlyn had given him today. The small blue folder that now sat on his counter with a custody case dreadfully stuffed inside of it.

"So, I don't have to call her Mommy", Maggie asked.

"Not if you don't want to", Erin reassured the little girl she now thought as her own.

Maggie didn't even have to think about her next answer. It was already obvious, "No, you're my mommy. Not her", she said wrapping her small arms around Erin's neck in a giant hug.

"I love you", Maggie whispered in Erin's ear as she rested her head against Erin's shoulder.

"I love you too, Maggie", Erin answered holding the small girl in her arms with no intent on letting her go anywhere.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and as it slowly opened, Jay peeked his head through. "You girls mind if I join", he said beginning to enter the room.

"Daddy", Maggie jumped off the bed and towards her father. Jay scooped her up in his arms as she was before escaping into her room.

Jay smiled as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and they sat down on the small bed where Erin still sat. Once they sat down, Maggie released her grip from Jay and crawled back over to Erin's lap. Jay wrapped his arm tightly around Erin waist, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

As Maggie began to talk about something with her toys, Jay leaned down and whispered to Erin everything Kaitlyn had brought him today. When he finished, Erin sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"We're going to fight for her", Erin said quietly so Maggie could not hear her.

"I'm never going to let her take her away from me. Maggie, you, and Intelligence are all I've got. We are going to fight like no tomorrow", Jay reassured her just as Maggie stopped talking and crawled back over to her parents.

"We have the best family ever", Maggie said mainly to herself as she snuggled into Erin's lap comfortably.

"Yes, we do", Jay answered simply knowing his daughter was completely right.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeah, I am awful...but, hey I am back! I had no idea how long it had been since I updated and life definitely got in the way. My last little note said frequent updates and I am going to honor that starting now. So, read this chapter and let me know what you think! **

"Yes, I understand. Yeah, thanks a lot", Jay stated as he hung up his desk phone and let out a groan.

Erin looked up from her paperwork, eyeing her distraught partner. He had been making phone calls all day to different custody lawyers for Maggie. She knew this was a lot for him, even if he didn't admit it to her face. As Jay stood to get a cup of coffee, Erin could tell he was exhausted. He probably hasn't gotten any sleep in a few days. So, when no one was paying attention Erin stood up and followed her partner into the break room.

There he stood, leaning against the counter. Dark washed jeans, navy blue shirt, and the perfect sweatshirt/leather jacket combo that never seemed to get old. Erin smiled at the sight, but it was immediately erased when she remembered how he felt. What he was going through.

"Hey", she said softly approaching him to stand at the counter next to him.

He looked up and gave her a brief smile, trying to reassure her things weren't as bad as she thought. It didn't work.

"Jay, please talk to me", Erin begged trying to get something out of him. "I wanna be there for you guys, Jay, but you gotta let me in. Let me know what's happening", she tried her best to explain to him.

Jay looked down in her direction, mainly taking in her beautiful hazel eyes that calmed him and that little crease she got in her forehead when she was nervous that made him laugh. He loved her, he can't shut her out like this.

"I've called twelve different attorneys", he began after a few seconds. Erin stood there, not saying a word, making sure he continued.

"And every single one of them is either too expensive or doesn't think I have a chance. They all say the mother always wins", Jay continued.

"She can't win, Erin", he finished looking back towards her.

"And she won't", Erin said in return getting another shy smile out of him. "Now, if I could I would kiss you right now, but maybe later", she said running her hand down his strong bicep not knowing what else to say to comfort him. The small gesture of affection did surprisingly work, Erin got a genuine smile out her partner as he looked down towards her.

"You two", Voight's gruff voice suddenly boomed from the doorway of the break room.

Both detectives quickly snapped their hands in Voight's direction, Erin's hand falling from Jay's arm in a split second. "We've located Jackson and his crew. Suit up", he simply stated before walking back to his own office to get ready.

"Time to catch this son of a bitch", Jay said knowing something was about to go good for him after the last week.

_xxx_

A bust for the Intelligence Unit had become routine and they all could probably do them in their sleep. Their positions always the same and the target always another dirt bag. The thing that changed was the obstacles, what could possibly be on the other side of those door.

Erin and Jay took the back, armed with the long guns, Antonio and Voight the front, and Ruzek and Olinsky were supervising the perimeter of the building making sure no one was lurking around. Basically what they expected was, Jackson and his crew to me inside, possibly planning their next hit or just sitting there it didn't matter. They were going to catch them and that was that.

"Wait for Olinsky's all clear then we enter", Voight came over from the Jay's radio.

"I can't wait to catch these guys", Erin said as she double checked all of her weapons and looked towards Jay.

She could tell he was still in a funk, too many ideas and thoughts running through his head in a rapid pace.

"You ready for this", she asked him.

"Yeah let's catch them", he said plainly trying his best to reassure her he was okay.

"Lindsay and Halstead go ahead and enter, all clear in the back", Olinsky came over the radio suddenly.

Just like any other bust, the entering happened in a flash. Luckily, no one was standing by the back so, Jay signaled for Erin to take one side and he would take the other. Erin quickly swiped the right side and then heard Antonio's voice come over the radio saying that they found Jackson. Erin strapped her gun securely around her torso and began to look around for Jay. By this time, he should have been looking for her, it was part of their routine. Turning the corner, Erin saw something she only saw in her nightmares.

"Jay", she almost yelled as she approached the motionless body lying on the ground.

Erin ran right towards the body and this time she really saw him. It was Jay. He was shot and it looked like he was shot everywhere. She hadn't even heard the shots whenever they were.

"Jay", she repeated noticing how weary her voice had gotten as she kneeled next to him and immediately put her fingers just to find a faint pulse. "Halstead is shot! I repeat Halstead is shot", Erin yelled into the radio before throwing onto the floor.

"It's going to be okay, Jay", she muttered, tearing his vest and shirt off and saw the gunshot wounds.

"Hey, stay awake for me okay", she said now looking towards his eyes. They were just barely opened as he laid on the floor. "I need you to stay awake, okay. Think about Maggie", she said now feeling the tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry", he barely croaked out as the sounds of sirens began to approach them.

"Please don't say that", Erin whispered as he began to drift away.

Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms pull her off of Jay as she watched the paramedics come in and begin to apply bandages to him and put him on the gurney.

Erin didn't even turn around to see her colleagues. She just stood there and watched as the paramedics put him in the ambulance and drove away.

"I knew he wasn't okay. He wasn't in his right mind", she stated mainly to herself. It was the only thing she could really say aloud. The rest of her mind and body was breaking into small pieces and she was just wanted to cry. She loved him.

"Come on kid, we gotta go meet him there", Voight suddenly said breaking Erin from her thoughts.

Erin took a deep breath and turned away from where the ambulance was once parked and followed her coworkers out of the building, praying with everything she had that he would be okay.

_xxx_

One hour and eighteen minutes.

For majority of that time, Jay had been in surgery. Erin sat with her back against the brick walls near the ambulance entrance. As, soon as they arrived to the hospital, she couldn't sit in the stuffy little waiting room. She needed air. Most importantly, she needed to be alone when she called his family.

"Aren't you cold out here, kid", Voight's gruff voice suddenly came out of the quietness, if that was possible in Chicago.

Erin just shook her head and looked down towards her watch.

One hour and twenty one minutes.

"You call his family", Voight asked as he was now sitting side by side Erin against the hospital wall.

"Uh, yeah. They should be here any minute now", she answered running a hand through her hair.

"There's nothing you could've done, Erin. This is part of the risk we take", Voight explained trying to lend some type of comfort.

"He's been so distracted with Maggie lately. His ex is trying to take her away", she responded avoiding eye contact.

There was silence among the two and Erin took another glance at her watch.

One hour and twenty six minutes.

"You've grown closer to him haven't you", Voight suddenly stated out of nowhere.

"What's that supposed to mean", Erin asked looking towards him.

"Nothing. You two just seem to be spending a lot more time together since he introduced Maggie to everyone", he speculated.

Erin didn't say anything in response, just continued to look at the several clouds which had come into her line of vision.

"Just keep in mind what I said, you can't play house and work Intelligence", Voight continued.

That statement caught Erin's attention.

"You're kidding me right", she practically yelled in disbelief.

Before Voight could even say anything in return, Erin was on her feet and standing in front of him.

"My best friend is laying on the operation table, maybe dying, and you're about to lecture me on in house romances! You've got to me kidding me", Erin lectured.

"Erin, you two can't be lovers and partners! It will never work", Voight then added to the conversation, now also standing.

"And what if we are? What are you going to do about it then", Erin yelled feeling the tears threatening to spill for the second time that day.

Voight stood there in disbelief as the words came from her mouth. "I love him, Voight", she continued.

"And, I'm sorry that breaks all of you rules. But, I love him and that little girl and there is nothing you can do to stop that", Erin finished.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my boyfriend", Erin stated leaving the ambulance entrance and a surprised Voight as she entered the hospital awaiting some type of good news.

**A/N: So, who wants another chapter?! Cause I know I want one! I LOVE YOU ALL and Chapter 12 is being written as speak...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've gotten a little better on this whole updating thing! It hasn't been that long, has it? Anyway, OVER 100 FOLLOWERS TO THIS STORY AND REVIEWS! I THINK I MAY CRY! Seriously, you guys have no idea how much this means to me that you like this story as much as I do. I have said this so many times, but it brightens my day to see your guys' thoughts in reviews or private messages. So, this chapter is kind of an emotional roller coaster for majority of the characters, but read, review, and let me know what you think! I hope to have another chapter up either in the next couple of days or in a week or so. I love you all :) **

There were doctors everywhere once Erin entered the hospital. All she wanted to do was rush up to one of them and scream how she had been waiting for over an hour and needed to know how Jay was right now. But, instead she kept her composure and began to pace around the waiting room. Erin knew her co-workers were watching her, even though she was across the room nervously biting at her fingertips, she could feel their stares. She had no interest in talking to them right now, especially Voight. Erin knew he was probably fuming with anger towards her, but she didn't care. She just needed Jay.

"Mommy", a voice suddenly cried from down the hall startling Erin from her thoughts.

She turned around and saw Maggie running towards her, as fast as possibly could, with tears streaming down her face. Erin could already feel the tears burning in her eyes as Maggie reached her and immediately jumped in her open arms.

"Mommy", Maggie repeated wearily through sobs as she buried her face into Erin's neck.

As Erin stood there with the girl she loved like her own, she finally let go of all of her pent up emotions. Since they were both now crying, Erin carefully carried Maggie over to a chair behind her and sat down so they were both now more comfortable. Maggie curled into Erin's chest, clinging onto her shirt as she continued to cry and Erin gently stroked her hair in attempt to calm her down.

Scanning the waiting room, Erin immediately saw Jay's parents talking to Voight. Erin couldn't even look at them because she knew how they felt. Hell, she had heard it on the phone.

Taking her focus off of Jay's parents, Erin looked down at the little girl who was laying in her lap. Her sobs were quieter now and she seemed to have calmed a little, but she was still crying.

"Mommy", Maggie whispered looking up towards Erin. "Is...Is..Daddy going to heaven", she barely choked out the heartbreaking words before more tears fell.

"No, baby", Erin reassured her as she swiped tears from the four year old's face. "He has a lot more messing around to do with us. He's not going anywhere", she continued feeling the tears now run down her face.

Maggie let a weary smile grow on her face as she reached up and swiped away Erin's tears gently. Erin laughed quietly as Maggie finished the cleanup of her face, which was probably a mess.

"When is he going to get out from the doctors", Maggie asked innocently.

"I don't know yet, sweetie", Erin answered looking toward where everyone else sat and saw a doctor come out of the double doors beside them.

"But, I think we are about to find out", she whispered to herself as she stood and gently picked up Maggie setting her on her hip.

"Hey Burgess, can you go take Maggie to get a snack real quick", Erin asked as she set Maggie down on the ground, just for her to wrap her tiny arms around Erin's leg.

"Yeah, of course", Kim answered giving Maggie a warm smile.

"I wanna stay here with you", Maggie demanded tightening her grip around Erin's leg.

"Kim is just going to take you right down the hall to the vending machine while I talk to Daddy's doctors and then you will come right back to me. I promise", Erin reassured the little girl.

"Okay", Maggie finally agreed loosening her grip to walk with Burgess towards the vending machine.

Erin turned around and saw Jay's parents looking in her direction, having already seen the whole scene that had just went on. Seeing them made Erin want to cry even more and she knew they knew that when Jay's mother came and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh Erin, he's going to be okay", Jay's mother whispered in her ear as Erin finally started sobbing right then and there.

"He's got a lot of fight in him, okay. He's gonna pull through and continue to bug the hell out of us", Marie continued as Erin pulled away from the hug and let out a weary laugh.

"Family of Jay Halstead", a doctor suddenly announced as he stood in the center of the waiting room.

"That's us", Frank answered as everyone who was there for Jay stood up anxiously waiting for some type of news.

"All of you", the doctor questioned noticing the several other cops in the room.

"Pretty much", Antonio added to the conversation.

"Well then, Mr. Halstead's condition was serious because of the loss of blood which not only stemmed from the gun wound, but also a hit to the head. When he wakes up he may have a slight concussion, but nothing that we are worried about", the doctor began to explain.

"What do you mean wakes up", Erin asked needing to know more.

"Mr. Halstead is currently asleep, due to the surgery, the heavy medications we have set him on, and the blood transfusion he is getting as we speak. He will sleep through the night and should wake up tomorrow morning without a problem", the doctor reassured Erin.

"Can we go see him", Marie asked cutting to the chase.

"Yes, of course. Right this way", the doctor replied turning around to lead Jay's parents toward his room.

"I will take Maggie back to the apartment to get a change of clothes and bring her back later", Erin immediately volunteered.

"That would be great. Thank you so much sweetie", Jay's mother said giving Erin one last final hug before she went down the hall to see her son.

"Hey, it's mini Halstead", Adam suddenly exclaimed.

Erin looked down to see Maggie standing right beside her, reaching her arms up to be lifted into Erin's protective hold.

"You say 'hello' to the guys", Erin requested as Maggie laid her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Hi guys", Maggie whispered out of character. Erin knew this was way too much for the four year old to handle, so she didn't even worry about the somber response.

"Let's get you home, Mags, okay", Erin recommended.

"What about Daddy", Maggie asked assuming the worst and Erin could see the tears beginning to swell once again in her eyes.

"Grandma and Grandpa are visiting him right now and then we are going to come back and see him after some dinner and new clothes, okay", Erin explained.

Maggie just nodded her head allowing a small smile to come across her face as she once again laid her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Erin", an always recognizable voice called out before she got the chance to leave. Erin turned around to see Voight approaching her.

"What I said earlier was wrong, but….just take care of her", Voight said looking towards Maggie.

Erin gave him a weary smile, knowing even though she was frustrated with him, this was his type of apology and maybe along the road he would become more understanding.

"Thanks", she said before walking out of the hospital with Maggie still on her hip.

_xxx_

It was after six o'clock when Erin had fed Maggie and was getting her dressed into more clothes in case she fell asleep at the hospital. Jay's parents had called with updates to reassure Erin that Jay was doing fine and the doctors were hopeful that when he woke up tomorrow he would make a full recovery. As much as Erin wished she could be there with him from the second the doctors allowed visitors, she knew Jay would want her with Maggie.

"Mommy", Maggie small voice called out from the hallway as she came into the kitchen where Erin was cleaning up.

"What's up munchkin", Erin answered picking the little girl up and setting her on the counter.

"Can I color Daddy a picture before we go", she asked hopefully.

"Of course, you can", Erin said giving her a hug smile which Maggie equally matched. "As long as you can promise me it will have lots of colors which will help him feel extra better", she continued getting the little girl to smile even more.

"I pinky promise", Maggie agreed sticking out her small pinky finger.

Erin smiled as she intertwined her finger with the little girls sealing the deal and the lifting her off the counter. "We are going to leave in ten minutes okay Mags", Erin stated setting her on the ground.

"Okay. Love you Mommy", Maggie said kissing Erin's cheek before skipping back to her room.

"Love you too baby", Erin whispered as she watched Maggie walk off.

Just as Erin was beginning to pack a bag full of essentials they may need and Jay could possibly need, there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was one of Jay's neighbors possibly, Erin walked towards the door and opened it up to reveal the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh, you're here. Look can I talk to Jay or are you two too busy having sex", Kaitlyn immediately ranted as soon as her and Erin came face to face. "And don't even think about acting like that's not what you're doing. I just hope my daughter isn't here", she continued not even giving Erin a chance to say anything.

Finally she stopped and Erin took it as her time to say something, "Jay's not here", she stated simply.

"Look, I know you are trying to protect him because you love him or whatever, but I need to talk to him and he's been dodging my calls all day and…", Kaitlyn continued.

"He was shot okay", Erin said cutting her off. For a while they both stood there staring at each other, Erin just wanting to cry all over again and Kaitlyn not exactly knowing what to say.

"He's in the hospital. Unconscious. So, I'm sorry that he hasn't gotten to your calls. He's a little busy and doesn't have time to deal with the fact you are trying to take away his daughter", Erin stated startling Kaitlyn.

"Is that it, because I have to get going", she finished.

"Yeah we have to go", a small voice suddenly piped up.

Erin looked down to see Maggie standing beside her with her arms crossed. Erin couldn't help but smile as she saw Maggie show a little bit of attitude, reassuring her that she was beginning to feel better.

"So, if you will excuse us", Erin said shutting the door before Kaitlyn got the chance to say anything more.

_xxx_

The continuous rhythm of Jay's heart monitor soothed Erin as she laid on the couch the hospital provided in his small room. As soon as the nurses had seen Maggie, Erin didn't even have to ask twice about them staying overnight. The hospital supplied them with blankets and pillows so they were comfortable until the morning, but when Erin told Maggie she could sleep on the couch, she immediately begged for Erin to sleep with her. So, that was how they ended up in the surprisingly comfortable position with Maggie cuddled on top of Erin, holding onto fists of her t-shirt as she slept peacefully.

When they had arrived to the hospital Maggie was nervous about seeing her dad, but luckily her grandparents reassured her he looked just like himself, but he was sleeping. It was true. He did look like himself. His face was a bit paler and he had the gauze wrapped around his head, but to Erin he was the same Jay. The same one she had fallen so madly in love with. And he was the last thing she would see before she ended that long day with Maggie curled into her, as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back with a faster update than last time for once! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little more uplifting than the previous two. Happy reading :)**

The early morning sun was the first thing Jay Halstead saw when he woke up the next morning. He immediately registered he was in the hospital by the sound of the heart monitor, the several wires he was hooked up to. Turning his head to take in his surroundings, he took notice of his two guests sound asleep on the small hospital couch.

"Erin", he whispered to himself remembering the last time he saw her, before he blacked out and how scared she looked.

Looking towards Maggie, Jay couldn't help but smile as he saw her draped over Erin, holding onto her shirt with her mouth wide open.

"They've been here since last night", a nurse said as she entered the room. "Glad to see you're awake Mr. Halstead. I'm your nurse, Annie", she said quickly checking his chart.

Jay gave the nurse a smile as she began to check the IV and blood transfusion he was hooked to. "You have recollections of what happened to you, correct", Annie asked.

"Yeah, I was shot a couple times during a bust", he answered.

"Good. Now, if you have any headaches or you feel nauseous just let me know because that could be signs of a concussion. Your doctor will be in soon to discuss the gunshot wounds and when you can go home", she explained.

"Okay, thank you", Jay said giving her a smile.

"By the way detective, you have a beautiful family", the nurse added before she left the room.

Jay smiled as he looked over towards Erin and saw her beginning to stir underneath the blankets. He just wanted her to open up her beautiful hazel eyes so he could tell her how much he loved her and he would never scare her like this again. Sure enough, Erin rolled over and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Er", he said softly watching as she began to wake up fully.

"Oh my god", she whispered in shock.

"You thought you were getting rid of me that easily", Jay joked.

Erin laughed quietly as she picked Maggie up off of her, so she could stand and gently laid her back down on the couch tucking the blankets over her.

Walking towards his bed, Erin gently took his hand and smiled as he kissed her knuckles.

"I think I figured out why I'm so uncomfortable", Jay stated.

"Because you're hooked up to all these wires", she responded already knowing his answer.

"No, because you're not here with me", he said giving her the smirk she adored.

Erin rolled her eyes as she carefully climbed on to the bed as Jay opened his arms for her to gently curl into him. Wrapping a secure arm around her waist, Jay smiled as Erin rested her head against the crook of his neck.

"This is probably against hospital policy", Erin stated.

"After all I've been through, I think my nurses and doctor will be okay with it", he reassured her.

For awhile they laid there in silence, enjoying eachothers company. "You scared the hell out of me", Erin said disrupting the silence.

Jay looked down at her and saw her staring right back at him with tears in her eyes, "But, I knew you were going to make it because", she continued.

"Because I love you", he cut her off. "And I would never do that to you. Leave like that. I would never do that to Maggie", Jay finished.

"Well, I was going to say, because the doctors said you would be okay, but I guess that works too", Erin joked as she ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

"God, Lindsay I thought maybe this was going to be a romantic awakening", Jay said watching as she laughed.

"Okay, I love you too", she reassured him leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

The kiss was everything and more that Erin needed to know she loved this man. She wanted to spend everyday with him and Maggie more than anything in the world.

Jay carefully released her lips and rested his forehead against her own. "I really do love you", he said in barely a whisper.

"And I really do love you too", Erin answered pecking his lips again.

"Mommy", Maggie's small voice suddenly called out from the couch.

Erin turned around and saw Maggie beginning to wake up, "Hey sweetie", she said climbing from Jay's bed.

Jay smiled watching Erin crouch down to the level of the couch to gently rub Maggie's back. Even if she wasn't Maggie's real mother or she denied how perfect she was when it came to taking care of kids, Erin Lindsay was the best mother.

"Why did you move from the couch", Maggie questioned as she was know fully awake.

"Because when I woke up, guess who was already woke up way before us", Erin replied letting a smile come across her face.

"Daddy", Maggie asked beginning to sit up to get a better look over at her father.

Erin quickly moved out of Maggie's way and watched as soon as she came in sight of her father, her eyes immediately lit up.

"Daddy", she exclaimed running over to his bed and lifting herself up, so she could lay right next to him.

Jay let out a slight groan as Maggie curled into his side causing Erin to immediately worry.

"I'm fine", he mouthed to her making sure she kept her calm.

"Daddy, I missed you so much", Maggie stated.

"I missed you too baby", Jay replied gently running his fingers through her hair.

"But, don't worry Mommy took really great care of me. Didn't you Mommy", Maggie continued looking towards Erin who now sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think it's a little better when Daddy's around", Erin replied giving Jay a smile. "Maggie, why don't you get the picture you colored for Daddy out of the bag", she requested.

"Okay", Maggie said as she got up and began to search in the bag for her drawing.

As soon as Maggie got up, Erin scooted back over to her place, gently intertwining her hand with Jays.

"I found it", Maggie suddenly called out as she pulled out a comfortable piece of paper from Erin's bag.

Climbing back on to the bed, Maggie cuddled into Erin's lap and began to explain the picture to her dad, "Mommy said to make it really colorful, so I just drew things that make you happy. See here's me and Mommy, a police car, and waffles", she said pointing to each of her colorful masterpieces.

Erin and Jay let out a laugh as she continued to explain, "What!", Maggie said throwing her hands up and laying back in Erin's lap.

"It's beautiful sweetie", Jay said giving her a smile.

All of a sudden there was a knock on Jay's hospital door, "Good morning Mr. Halstead and family", the doctor said as he entered the room.

"Morning Doc", Jay said as Erin carefully scooped Maggie off the bed placing her on her hip and standing beside his bed.

"So, the nurse gave you the details on what happened and the how to know if you have a concussion", the doctor asked as he looked over Jay's chart.

"Yeah, so when I will be able to go home", Jay asked cutting to the chase.

"Well, I would like to take you off the blood transfusion later this evening and continue to monitor any signs of a concussion. So, let's shoot for either tomorrow or the day after that. I assume these two lovely ladies can take care of you during your time off", the doctor explained looking towards Erin and Maggie.

"Yup", Maggie answered before Erin could even get a word out.

Everyone laughed as Maggie nodded her head at the doctor's request, "I would like to redress your bandages to something a little less excessive", the doctor said indicating to Jay's head bandage.

"Maggie, let's go get something to eat real quick", Erin said looking towards the small girl resting on her hip.

"Okay. We'll be right back, Daddy", Maggie reassured as they began to leave.

Jay watched as both girls left the room and the doctor continued his evaluation. He redressed the bandage around his head and made sure there was no infection in his stitches.

"So, Annie will be back in to check on no signs of a concussion in a few hours. Other than that Mr. Halstead I think you will make a great recovery and will be back to work in no time", the doctor said as he wrote down notes on Jay's evaluation chart.

"Thanks Doc", Jay said as the doctor left the room.

"Oh, man Antonio. We just can't seem to get rid of this idiot", Adam joked as he and Antonio stood out in front of Jay's room.

"God guys thanks for the sympathy", Jay laughed as his colleagues entered the room and took a seat on the couch Erin and Maggie had just occupied.

"But, really though dude, who really scared us. You really scared Erin", Adam said trying to get Halstead to spill on the secret they already knew.

"Yeah, I know", Jay simply answered.

"Look, we know about you and Erin", Antonio said. "We are just hear to give you the warning before Voight comes and beats you up", he explained.

"Who told you", Jay asked not knowing any of this went down while he was unconscious.

"Like I said, Erin was a mess and it must have just slipped I guess. But, she told Voight and we heard it through the grapevine", Adam explained.

Jay leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe she told Voight, but at the same time he was glad she told them because there was no more secrets.

"I told you not to get any ideas, but I guess you couldn't help yourself", Antonio joked.

"Of course he couldn't help himself! Have you seen the way he looks at Erin. I'm surprised he never acted sooner", Adam responded.

Jay finally let out a laugh as he opened his eyes. "But, in all seriousness. If you are happy and Voight doesn't kick your ass, then we are cool with it too. You are happy right", Antonio asked.

"No boys, I am simply holding him hostage so no one else can have him", Erin answered as her and Maggie walked in hand and hand.

"Hey Maggie", both guys said as soon as Maggie entered the room.

"Hi guys", Maggie answered cheerfully as she climbed up onto Jay's bed.

"What were you guys talking about", Erin asked as she sat at the edge of Jay's bed.

"The fact Voight is going to kick my ass", Jay answered.

"He won't kick your ass. I promise", Erin said pecking his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Ewww", Maggie, Adam, and Antonio all complained just as both Erin and Jay pulled back.

"Hey, you said you supported it", Jay protested pointing to his friends.

**A/N: Okay, so things to look forward to that could possibly occur in the upcoming weeks. I will obviously be writing and updating a new chapter as soon as I can. I am also currently working on a story that was given to be by the wonderful redlightning and I want to have it up soon as well. So, be patient and keep your eyes out for a new story from me and an update on this one. In the mean time, please review you have no idea how much it means to me! **


End file.
